


Ryan The Dragon Knight Mini Fics

by TheLOAD



Series: Ryan The Dragon [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Dragons, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics I wrote to celebrate my first fifty followers. Currently still ongoing so if you have a request send one to the blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirt Room

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Ray “practicing” his magic while Ryan’s around (after they find out the thing or before)

Ryan leaned in the doorway, smiling as watched the young prince tried to to alter his dirt walls back into stone.

"Why did you turn them to dirt anyway?" The dragon-knight asked, walking into the room as Ray sat on his bed with a huff.

"Wanted to see if I could," he confessed. "But if I had known that it would leave me with the shittiest room in the castle I would have done it to Gavin." Ryan laughed, pulling Ray to his feet.

"Jack wants you to come practice," he said, nudging him out the door. "Maybe afterwards I can help you out with this. Between the two of us I figure we could probably make one practical wizard." Ray smiled.

"R and R connection, right?" He asked. "The magical duo of Achievement Kingdom. You bring the fire I bring the roses." Ryan laughed, nudging him some more.

"Just get to the courtyard before Jack has my hide. I was supposed to get you half an hour ago."


	2. Crown Burglary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan has been suspiciously friendly w/ Jack lateley, meanwhile jack’s supplies for geoffs crowns are diminishing, or geoffs old crowns are dissappearing (he saves them to melt down & remake into new crowns) (b4 they find out ryans a dragon)

"Hey Ryan," Jack said, not looking up at the other man as he shifted through the chest. "Have you seen Geoff’s old crown?" Ryan was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Which one?" He asked, smiling. "He has so many I’m surprised you can keep track."

"The gold one with the rubies," Jack replied, standing up and putting his hands on his hips, frowning down at the chest. "He wanted me to add the gems to his current crown but I can’t find it anywhere." Ryan’s mind drifted back to Edgar’s hole, and the chest he has stored beneath it. Those rubies had been rather nice and to his credit he lasted a week before giving into his desire to have it.

"Haven’t seen it," he said. "But I can help you mine if you need rubies. I’m on my lunch break." Jack finally turned to face him, shrugging as he did so.

"I guess we’ll have to," he said. "Grab a pick-axe and follow me. I think I know where to find some." Jack went and grabbed one of the three diamond pick-axes, though he could have sworn there were more yesterday, and led Ryan into a mine deep in the forest.


	3. Kung Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kung Fu house actually gets its name from Ryan not knowing how to decorate properly. He is given plain dirt house. Recognises that other houses have decorations. Gets several pieces of art all the same and puts them on the outside. The others laugh while he shrugs, not really knowing what he's done wrong.
> 
> Note: This story is non-canon for the series.

Ryan hadn’t minded the dirt house when it was given to him. It had a bed for him to sleep in and a door to keep monsters out, so as far as the dragon-man was concerned it was perfect. But as the days passed and he got a better look at some of the other houses, he realized how plain it was. Feeling a bit left out, he managed to convince Geoff to let him decorate. He grabbed a few copies of a painting he liked and placed them on the outside of his walls, rather pleased with how it looked. But the others seemed to disagree.

"Ryan!" Michael gasped, laughing and having to brace himself on his sword. "What the hell man?!" Ryan looked from the prince to his house, shrugging.

"What?" He asked.

"You put four copies of the same picture all over it," Ray said, laughing almost as hard as Michael was. "You could have added a little variety."

"But I like this picture," Ryan said. "And it fits on the walls."

"It’s a bloody Kung Fu House!" Gavin gasped, sending himself and his fellow lads into convulsive laughter. Ryan just shrugged again, perfectly happy with his choice in art.


	4. Rejected By A Cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Edgar rejecting Ryan in his dragon form and it makes him upset? 
> 
> Note: This fic is non-canon for this series.

If a dragon could look upset Ryan managed to look absolutely devastated when Edgar ran from him. He tapped the collar around his neck and shifted back into his human shape.

"Edgar it’s just me," he said, approaching her slowly. She gave an anxious moo and kicked at the ground, lowering her head and looking like she was ready to charge him. He stopped moving and backed up, arms raised. The cow calmed once he was further away from her and went back to grazing, her tail switching irritably. He tried turning into his dragon shape again, keeping his belly low to the ground and approaching her slowly, hoping he seemed less frightening this time. Edgar kicked at the ground again and this time did charge him, ramming his shoulder as hard as she could, her horns raking against his scales. When she backed up and ran to the barn Ryan opened his wings and flew away from the cow, feeling completely rejected.


	5. Mogar The Dragon Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan as dragon form and Mogar play-fighting. Michael pretending to try and slay Ryan.

"Fight starts on the count of three," Jack said, stepping out of the chalk circle. "And like always if you start to lose yourself, Michael, stop." Michael waved dismissively at Jack.

"Yeah yeah I know the rules," he said. "And I’m not going to be able to kill a dragon with a stone sword." Jack signed and glanced at the dragon.

"Good luck, Ryan," he said. "Now, three…two…one…go." Michael lunged, sword raised above his head. Ryan turned, trying to knock the lad aside with his tail. Michael took the blow to the chest and let out a pained ‘oof’ before staggering to his feet.

"I’m gonna have your hide," he said, though he was smiling and there was no malice in his voice. He lunged again, this time dodging the tail and jumping onto Ryan’s back. He held on tight as Ryan beat his wings, trying to shake Michael off. Once he was able to move again Michael stood up and lunged onto Ryan’s neck, stabbing his sword into the point where the dragon’s skull met his spine. The sword snapped in half and Michael laughed as Ryan dropped to his stomach, accepting defeat.

"Mogar is the winner!" He cheered. "The Golden Beast is dead!" Ryan growled a little and rolled, throwing Michael off before shifting back into a knight and tackling the prince.


	6. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Someone noticing that some animals seem unusually scared of Ryan

"Patches?" Jack asked, petting his horse’s muzzle. "What’s wrong girl?" Ryan shrank a little and offered the horse a carrot, only for her to rear up and try to kick him.

"She’s always like that around Ryan," Kerry said, helping Jack settle the horse. "It’s weird none of the other horses dislike him. Even Hidalgo listens to him." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, knowing exactly what was wrong with the horse.

"Maybe she’s just an ass?" He said, joking. But the look Jack shot him was far sterner than he had seen from the man before and he backed off a bit. "Just joking." He handed the carrot to Jack, who took it, frowning.

Jack knew Patches well, he had had her since she was just a foal, and she never acted off around anyone unless something was seriously wrong. He fed the horse the carrot and silently shot a look over at Ryan, who had retreated to take care of Dirk Dirk. Patches’ instincts had never failed him before, but this was Ryan. The man could be unusual at times, and had a habit of trapping his cow in a hole to keep her from breaking everything in his house, but he had never been cruel to the animals and he had been nothing but loyal to Geoff. He stroked Patches’ mane, trying to soothe the horse. He trusted Ryan, but he wondered if he should trust Patches more.


	7. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan losing control and transforming without warning in front Lindsay before anyone knows about him being a dragon
> 
> Note: This story is non-canon for the series.

Ryan’s head pounded, his heart thudding in his chest. He had missed the last New Moon thanks to a battle and his body was suffering for it. He closed his eyes and stabbed his sword into the ground, leaning on it heavily to keep from falling over.

"Ryan?" He heard Lindsay ask, her voice colored with worry. "Are you alright?" He swallowed thickly and shook his head, starting to panic. He was going to change. He was going to change, then and there, in front of Lindsay, and he couldn’t stop it.

"sStep back," he croaked out. "Please just go." He was slick with sweat and his body shook, and for a moment he considered sending her to get Caleb but it was too late. He cried out more in surprise than pain when his body suddenly reverted back and he collapsed with a thud on his belly, his wings trembling. His heart still thudded away in his chest and for a moment he thought it would seize up and fail, leaving behind his monstrous carcass for the others to dispose of.

"My god," he heard Lindsay gasp and his eyes shot open, looking at the female knight in front of him. Her skin reflected colors his human eyes couldn’t see, but he still recognized her for who she was. He groaned, trying to say her name but it came out as a roar, his throat and tongue wrong for her words. In the distance he heard the sound of someone coming towards them and he forced himself to his feet, forced himself back into the shape of a man despite his exhaustion.

"I…I can explain," he pleaded, once more leaning on his sword. "Lindsay please just let me explain." She looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Ryan shit," she said. "Cover your shame." Ryan blinked, confused before he looked down at the tattered remains of his clothes and his now nude frame. Oh…well. That was awkward. He felt his face flush and before he could reply Michael appeared from behind the trees.

"Lindsay?" He called out. "Ryan? Are you guys…" the prince stopped when he saw Ryan’s lack of clothing.

"…Michael this isn’t what it looks like," Ryan said, suddenly aware of how soft and fragile this body was when the prince drew his sword, Michael’s eyes turning hard.

"You fuck," the prince growled, lunging forward. Lindsay moved, stepping between Ryan and Michael.

"Michael stop he’s telling the truth," Lindsay said. "This isn’t what it looks like." Ryan closed his eyes, waiting for Lindsay to give him away and for Michael to kill him as some sort of monster. "It was…It was Jeremy!" Ryan opened his eyes, looking at Lindsay. "Yeah it’s crazy I think he must have made a potion that makes clothes and armor invisible. Fucking asshole needs to stop playing around with those." Michael looked between Lindsay and Ryan, who decided to nod, going along with Lindsay’s lie.

"I’m gonna kill him," Michael growled, leaving to begin his hunt of the knight. Once he was gone Ryan and Lindsay both sighed, each releasing the breath they hadn’t realized they were holding.

"That was close," Lindsay said. Ryan nodded in agreement, his body trembling. "So does it hurt you to be human?" Ryan blinked, looking at her.

"You just found out I’m a dragon and that’s the first thing you ask?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Lindsay shrugged.

"Eh you already trap cows in holes," she said. "This isn’t the weirdest thing you’ve done."

"I put one cow in one hole," Ryan said, but despite himself he smiled. "And thanks. For covering for me."

"You’re welcome, Rye," Lindsay said. "Now get some clothes on. Fuck you may be an animal but you don’t have to be a nudist."


	8. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about some fluff? Maybe some time after everyone finds out Ryan is a dragon and get used to it, he and the others are up in the cold mountains, and he goes into his dragon form to keep them warm during the night.

"It’s cold as dicks, dude," Geoff complained, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. "Why did we pass over the mountains anyway?"

"It was your idea, Geoff!" Michael shouted. "We wanted to go through the pass!"

"There are spiders through the pass," Geoff shot back. "I hate spiders. They’re all dicks." They went back and forth for a bit while Jack just shook his head, drawing Gavin and Ray closer to himself to keep the slighter princes from freezing. Ryan stood a ways from the group, trying to see if he could find a path through the storm. When the wind failed to died down, and the snow started to fall heavier, he returned to the group and looked them over. Everyone was shaking and their lips were starting to turn blue. Deciding enough was enough, Ryan went over lifted Michael up by the scruff before the prince could attempt to murder the king and carried him over to Jack.

"Ryan!" Michael yelled, struggling. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your lives," Ryan said, tossing The Lad to Jack before going to retrieve Geoff. "Sorry, My Liege," he said, picking Geoff up as well. The King grunted but was too cold to resist. He placed him down with the others and tapped the collar around his neck and changed into a dragon, curling around everyone and lifting up one wing to shield them from the falling snow. Opening his mouth he let a small bit of fire trickle from his throat, not enough to burn but enough to keep them warm through the storm. Jack shifted, laying Gavin and Ray against Ryan’s warm scales before moving to warm himself on the flame.

"Hey thanks, Buddy," Geoff said, warming himself as well. Ryan blinked in acknowledgement and relaxed, happy he could help.


	9. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan trying to teach Kdin some dragon lore/training but they keep getting interrupted by others and somehow Kdin because invisible thanks to Jeremy.

"Alright," Ryan started, flipping through the book. "Since you’re an Ender Dragon we should probably start there." Kdin sat on a stone slab, tail twitching against the floor. "Alright. So you’re an Ender Dragon, both in species and breed. You’re a Winged Drake native to The End which possesses a matter destroying breath." Ryan heard what sounded like a bird and placed the book between himself and the window just in time for an arrow to come through. "And that would be a wild Gavin, a strange flightless bird native to the kingdom. Known for shooting arrows where they don’t belong." Kdin laughed, an odd chirping growl to the ears of humans. Ryan sighed and walked over to the window, throwing the arrow back to the prince. He turned back around and began again. "Ender Dragon eggs change breed depending on where they hatch. You were hatched in the castle so your egg was left unalter…" he stopped mid word as a splash potion exploded between himself and Kdin, turning both dragons invisible. The swirls that were Kdin were still for a moment before they took off after a fleeing Jeremy, Kdin’s claws atomizing the stone as he ran.


	10. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan just after he's been found out needing reassurance from each person that they're not angry/scared/upset that he's actually a dragon. (Bonus points for terrified Gavin realising he's the same Ryan???)

**Geoff**  
  
"My King?" Ryan asked, approaching the man. A lump had formed in his throat and he could feel his legs threatening to shake. "I am sorry I lied. I did not know how to tell you what I was."  
  
"Yeah yeah you already said that," Geoff said. "Would have been nice to know before I sent everyone out to hunt you down." Ryan lowered his head.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said. "But uh..thanks for trying to avenge my supposed death? I guess?" Geoff smiled and clapped a hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"No problem, Buddy," he said. "Glad you’re back in one piece."  
  
 **Jack**  
  
Ryan wasn’t sure how he should approach Jack. The man had saved his life by figuring out the truth, but he didn’t know if Jack had done that because he actually cared or because he didn’t want The Lads to kill their friend. He finally decided to approach the man in the forge, hoping that Jack would be to busy to be upset.  
  
"Jack I…" he started, but the man cut him off.  
  
"I don’t care what you are, Ryan," he said. "I don’t care that you lied. You’re still you." Ryan relaxed and went further in.  
  
"You know I could uh…" he looked at the fires burning. "I could help with that." Jack put down what he was working on and looked at Ryan.  
  
"Alright now I’m pissed," he said, joking. "You could have been helping me this whole time, asshole." Ryan laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Hey," he said with a shrug. "I had secrets to keep."  
  
 **Michael**  
  
"I could have killed you, Ryan!"  
  
To be honest Ryan had been expecting rage from Michael, though the reason behind it was odd. He had expected Michael to be mad about the lie, about the secrets and sneaking around. But now The Lad stood in front of the dragon-man shaking and looking like his world was about to fall apart. Cautiously Ryan reached out and pulled the prince close, a bit stunned when Michael didn’t resist.  
  
"You didn’t know," Ryan said. "That was my fault for not telling you." Michael was tense for a moment, still looked like he wanted to break something, before he relaxed.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Yeah it was."  
  
 **Gavin**  
  
Gavin had said he was alright but Ryan could tell he was lying. The slight lad seemed skittish around him now, a bit uneasy. And while Ryan couldn’t completely blame him it still stung. He simply gave The Lad his space and waited for him to adjust.  
  
Though giving Gavin space didn’t work out quite as planned when the prince fell from atop the tallest tower, a fall that even his boots couldn’t save him from. Quicker than anyone else could react Ryan had changed and caught Gavin, lowering him to the ground safely. Once they had landed Gavin had seemed conflicted for a moment before laughing.  
  
"Thanks Rye," he said. "Bloody Hell. That would have been bad."  
  
 **Ray**  
  
Out of all The Lads Ray had adjusted to the change the best in Ryan’s opinion. The prince seemed happy to have another magic user in the castle, and after a while started to pester Ryan about his powers.  
  
"Come on," Ray said. "Teach me to breathe fire and I’ll teach you to grow roses." Ryan shook his head.  
  
"You’d burn yourself," Ryan said. "And I don’t want to grow roses. Jack has enough trouble with yours as it is." Ray sighed.  
  
"At least teach me to do something," Ray said. "Joel is an entire kingdom away." Ryan thought for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Alright," he said. "I’ll teach you to shape shift when we have free time. Next week." Ray smiled.  
  
"Cool," he said. "Maybe afterwards we can fuck with Geoff."  
  
"Maybe after he gets over the mustache thing," Ryan said. "I still think he wants to execute the castle for that."


	11. Attempted Dragon Riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: The lads after discovering Ryan's true nature trying to ask if they can ride him without being rude or making him angry

Michael sighed, not fully on board with Gavin and Ray's plan. While he could see the appeal of riding a dragon once or twice, he liked to fight up close and personal, cutting people down with his sword. And he couldn't do that if he was stuck on Ryan's back in battle. But Gavin and Ray had different opinions.

The three lads had ambushed Ryan on his way to cut wood, seemingly forgetting that an axe could make just as good a weapon as a sword. He had greeted them warmly enough, but had quickly become irritated when it was clear they wanted to use him like a horse.

"But Ryan," Gavin said, following after him. "Think about it. If I got on your back you could keep me safe while I shot the enemy full of arrows."

"Or shot my back full of arrows," Ryan said, taking a swing at a tree. "I don't trust your aim that much." Gavin huffed and Ryan laughed. "I'm not a horse, Gavin."

"No one said you are, Rye," Ray said, taking his turn. "But you are bigger than us, so it could work. Maybe not Gavin's plan but think of what I could do on your back. Think of the magic"

"I am not letting you grow roses out of me," Ryan said.

"That was one time and they only grow out of dirt," Ray said. Ryan continued to chop at the tree.

"What about you, Michael?" He asked. "Have any dragon riding battle plans?"

"Of course," Michael lied. "I get on your back, Gavin gets on mine, then Ray tops it off. We'll be a warriors totem pole that can't do shit." Ryan laughed, placing the axe down.

"Alright that idea I like," he said. "That one I'll consider." Ray and Gavin high-fived one another while Michael was left stunned that that had actually worked.


	12. Rotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: After everyone knows about Ryan, Lindsay and Matt get scared when they see Ryan in dragon form chasing Jeremy cuz they think he's gonna eat him. Ryan (to their surprise) just grabs him and puts him on the top of the tower before saying that Jeremy smells faintly rotten and therefore not edible at all.

"Lindsay!" Matt appeared suddenly in her doorway. "Ryan is going to kill Jeremy!"

"Shit!" Lindsay said, following Matt as he led her outside, where sure enough Jeremy was fleeing from a large dragon. "Ryan stop!" The dragon didn't even budge, instead snapping Jeremy up in his jaws in one bite.

"Oh shit he ate him," Matt said, covering his mouth. Ryan turned to look at them and for the first time since learning what he was Matt and Lindsay were afraid of him. Ryan turned away from them, opened his wings and flew up to the top of the tower, where he spat out a very confused and very much alive Jeremy. Then, almost as though he was smiling to himself, the dragon turned and landed, changing back into man.

"Ugh," he said. "Tip, don't eat Jeremy. I think all those potions made him rancid." Lindsay and Matt relaxed and Lindsay took off her cloak, tossing it to him.

"You need to find clothes that fit a dragon," she said. "This is getting ridiculous." Ryan shrugged and covered himself with the cloak.

"I'll work on it."


	13. Sleep Chewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan napping in the castle grounds in dragon form in the sun so the lads go to hang out around him and play on him and stuff being assholes and then ryan starts sleep-chewing on someone's armour and they don't wanna wake him up but they also don't wanna be chewed to death.

After completing his chores Ryan had decided to take some time sunning himself out in the gardens. After finding a nice warm spot he laid down and closed his eyes, dozing off.

Not long after the dragon had fallen asleep he had been discovered by The Lads. After realizing just how deeply the dragon was sleeping they decided to have some fun.

"I am Mogar!" Michael cried, standing atop Ryan, sword drawn and pointed into the sky. "Slayer of the fearsome Sun Dragon! Your beast could not defeat me, Rose Master."

"Nooo!" Ray cried out, falling to his knees. "My warrior has been defeated. Or so you think. Rose attack!" Michael slid down Ryan's tail, dodging out of the way of the flying rose petals.

"Your roses are no match for my creeper army!" Michael said. Both him and Ray paused, waiting for Gavin to join in. "...I said 'Your roses are no match for my creeper army'." Nothing. "Gavin what the fuck."

"Yeah Vav this is all you," Ray added, looking for Gavin.

"Uh guys" Gavin said. "I need help." They went over to Gavin and saw that his tie had been caught in Ryan's mouth, who seemed to be slowly eating it. "Help I don't want to be eaten!"

"Damn it Gavin," Michael said, going to cut the tie.

"Don't cut it!" He said. "I like this tie."

"More than your life?" Ray asked, deadpan.

"Well maybe you could wake Ryan up," Gavin offered. All The Lads turned to look at the dragon.

"He's going to fucking eat you," Michael said, turning to walk away.

"Micool!" Gavin cried out. "X-Ray!" He added as Ray started to walk away as well. "Guys help!" He turned and tugged on his tie, but that didn't help. He cried out and squawked, flailing. Ryan growled and opened his eyes, his mouth opening in an instant once he realized he had been chewing on his prince. Gavin fell backwards with another squawk and Michael and Ray started to laugh hysterically.


	14. Hiding Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Michael chasing Gavin for some reason, wanting to cut him into bits. Ryan has just finished helping jack with his fire breath and he lays down for a rest when Gavin runs over and as Ryan is about to talk he dives into his mouth like MICOOL WILL NEVER THINK TO LOOK HERE and ryan is wondering when he'll start anticipating their antics (and also trying not to admit to himself that princes taste nice)

"Thanks Ryan," Jack said. "That should be good for now." Ryan nodded and laid down, resting as the man left the forge. He had been dozing for about ten minutes when a familiar sound woke him up. Before he could shift back to address the panicked Gavin the prince pried open his mouth and crawled in.

"I'm hiding from Micheal," he heard Gavin say from inside his jaws. "Don't tell him where I am." Ryan growled, wondering how Gavin expected him to tell Michael anything when he both had Gavin in his mouth and couldn't talk as a dragon anyway.

Sure enough Michael appeared in the forge not long after Gavin, sword in his hand and an enraged look in his eyes. "Ryan," he said. "Have you seen Gavin?" Ryan paused for a moment, wondering how much trouble he would get into lying to one prince in order to protect another before shaking his head. Gavin shifted in his mouth and Ryan shifted, positioning the prince onto his tongue. It was a bit more comfortable this way and, if he was being honest, Gavin didn't taste too bad. Almost like a mixture between pork and veal. Michael looked around the forge for a bit and Ryan exhaled, closing his eyes again and wondering what Gavin could have done this time. Michael didn't look like he had been in an explosion, so that ruled out TNT. Once Michael had left Ryan coughed up the prince.

"Oof," he said. He was still for a moment before running off. "Thanks Ryan!"


	15. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do the opposite of what your already done, which is Ryan looking for assurance from Geoff but gets rejected for lying to the king but then jack and the others convince him to change his mind Loving the au
> 
> Note: This fic is non-canon for this series.

"You lied to me, Ryan," Geoff said, his back to the dragon man. Ryan lowered his head, pulling the King's cloak closer around his nude form. "You've been lying to me this whole time." He spun around, his eyes hard. "I trusted you."

"I'm sor..."

"Shut up!" Geoff snapped, drawing his sword. "What else have you been lying about? Maybe you're a spy. Maybe you were working with The Endermen the whole time. Maybe you're here to kill my heirs." His eyes narrowed. "That's it, isn't it. You're after The Lads." Ryan swallowed.

"I'm not I swear," he pleaded. "Geoff please. I never meant to betray you. I...I just didn't know how to tell you. I swear I wanted to I really di..." he stopped short as the king's blade pricked his throat, drawing blood.

"I don't trust you," Geoff said. He drew his sword back and swung it in an arc, aiming for the dragon man's neck. Ryan closed his eyes and froze, waiting. There was the sound of sword on leather and Ryan slowly opened his eyes, only to see Jack standing between him and the king, one hand holding the king's sword.

"Geoff enough," Jack said. "Ryan made one mistake. That doesn't warrant his execution." The Lads were still for a moment before Michael stepped forward, drawing his sword as well.

"If you want to get to him you'll have to go through me," he said, his eyes hard. Ray and Gavin shared a look before joining Michael.

"How was he supposed to tell you, Geoff?" Jack asked. "When is the good time to tell your king you're a dragon? Tell me, I want to know." Geoff drew back the sword and looked at all of them. Finally he sighed and sheathed the weapon.

"He's on thin ice," the king muttered, though his anger seemed to be dissolving already. "But fine. I'll give him another chance. No more lies though." This last part was directed at Ryan, who nodded.

"Yes, My King," he said, bowing his head. "I won't disappoint you again."


	16. Tragic End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you're up for some angst: What if Ryan reverts back into Dragon form, thinking he's safe, and Michael finds him. And the first reaction is to attack Ryan before he has the chance to change and show who he is, so he's forced to fight berserk Michael. It's desperate and he doesn't want to mortally wound the prince; Up to you whether he decides to or he changes at the last minute and nearly gets killed for it.
> 
> Note: This fic is non-canon for this series.

Ryan slipped away one day, feeling worn out and just wanting to rest. It was the New Moon, the day when Geoff agreed to give him peace, so he figured he was safe. He went deep into the woods and changed without even bothering to strip off his clothes, figuring he could just replace them afterwards. He was tired and just wanted to spend the day swimming and flying. Letting his form slip away he changed into a dragon and scratched at the ground like an over-sized cat, content.

"Ryan?" He heard Michel's voice from behind him and froze, turning. But the prince wasn't looking at the dragon. He was looking at the tattered clothes at the dragon's feet. "No..." Michael whispered before his eyes went hard, changing. Ryan stepped back, recognizing the look of the lad going berserk and before he could flee or change back Michael was on him, sword drawn and stabbed into the dragon's wing joint. Ryan cried out and shook off the prince. He tried to kick off the ground and fly away but his wing faltered and failed, leaving him grounded.

Michael staggered to his feet and lunged again, only to be swatted aside by Ryan's tail. The dragon turned and ran, struggling to flee through the forest while dragging his wing. He could hear Michael behind him and his mind raced, trying to find a way out of his situation. If he fought Michael he could kill the prince. If he didn't Michael was sure to kill him.

He stopped to catch his breath, panting. His wing hurt and he couldn't move it, the joint slashed to ribbons. His eyes slipped shut and he swallowed, readying himself to begin running again.

Before he could move Michael lunged from the tree and drove his sword into Ryan's neck. Ryan coughed, his throat filling with blood. Michael drove the sword in deeper, twisting the blade this way and that until the dragon whimpered and died, its eyes going dim. Michael drew out his sword and slashed at its neck, slicing through sinew and bone before coming out of his rage. He stood over his kill for a moment before returning to the castle to tell them that Ryan had been killed by a monster, and that that monster was dead.


	17. How To Train Your Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about everyone is still a little shaky about Ryan after his secret gets out but Ray accidentally finding the spot on Ryan's scales that, when scratched, turns Ryan into a purring limp mess on the ground. Ray uses this to his advantage when trying to show how he can tame the savage beast.

All in all everyone took Ryan being a dragon fairly well. Or at least as well as they could take finding out that one of their friends was a massive fire breathing reptile. Still better than spiders if you asked Ray, but everyone else was a little cautious.

As for Ray, he didn't care either way. Ryan was still Ryan no matter what he looked like. And right now, he looked like an over-sized scaled cat basking in the sun.

"Hey Rye," Ray said. "There's a gap in your scales right here." Ryan let out a growl and and turned to look at the spot Ray was talking about. "It's right here." Ray touched the spot and Ryan went limp, starting to purring. "...huh." Well that was unexpected. He didn't think dragons would have off buttons. Although, maybe he could use this to his advantage. He left to gather everyone together, taking them back to the spot where Ryan was sunning himself.

"What did you want to show us, Ray?" Geoff asked. Ray went over to Ryan.

"Watch," he said, rubbing the gap. Ryan purred and went limp again, his leg twitching. "See he's like a giant Percival!" Geoff laughed.

"Great," he said. "My secret weapon is a giant cat."

"Hey cats can be mean, Geoff," Michael said. "I mean someone ate Conrad." Jack went over and looked at the spot, touching it.

"We may want to cover this in battle," he said. "I'll see what I can do." Ryan didn't respond to any of them, instead just purring at the touch and dozing lightly. Ray smiled, glad everyone seemed calmer than before.


	18. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: ryan gets captured by a rivaling kingdom who use some sort of freaky magic biz to control him and basically reduce him to an animal. he can't think straight and everything hurts, but it hurts less if he does what he's told. Then the Gents and Lads come and rescue him with The Power of Friendship!
> 
> Note: While something similar to this will probably happen in the fic, this version of events is of uncertain canon.

It hurt. Everything hurt and and his mind was foggy. The chains around his neck constricted as he tried to struggle, choking him and forcing him down onto his belly.

"That's it, beast," the sorcerer said. "Do what we want, and it won't hurt anymore." Ryan growled and tried to lunge, only for the chain to tighten even more, strangling him and slicing in his scales. Bolts of pain sent through his body and he shook, unable to think. "I want you to find King Geoffrey," the sorcerer said. The name sounded familiar, but Ryan couldn't remember why. "Find him, and kill him. Do you understand?" Ryan whined and the chains loosened, the pain subsiding a bit. He lifted himself up and flew off, the orders fresh in his mind. Kill King Geoffrey.

\-----------------

Ryan had managed to corner Geoff with ease, the enraged dragon pinning the king down and opening his jaws, ready to snap Geoff in two. Before he could a cloud of rose petals flooded his mouth, choking him. A pair of arrows dug themselves into his scales and he recoiled, trying to escape the pain only for a the chains to constrict around his throat, the sorcerer's voice echoing in his mind.

"Ray it's that collar," he heard a voice yell out, one he recognized but couldn't place. A dark skinned young man approached him, hand held out.

"Easy Rye bread," the boy said. "It's me, Ray. R & R connection, remember?" Ryan growled and snapped at the hand, trying to lessen the tightness around his neck.

"Ryan," the voice from before said, a bearded man stepping forward. "We can help you, Ryan. You need to just trust us." Ryan blinked, a name coming to his mind. Jack. A sudden pain seared up and he cried out, struggling to stay on his feet. The smell of a bear pelt flooded his nose and a new name came to mind. Michael.

"Ray now!" Michael said. "Get that chain off of him!" Ray grabbed hold of the chain and pulled, using his own magic to try and dispel it. He grit his teeth as the chain tried to harm him, and judging by the way Ryan recoiled the chain was hurting him. Finally Ray's spell worked, and the chain crumbled to dust.

Ryan crouched down, curling up. Five figures moved around him and he hid his head under his wing, expecting to be punished. But when a gentle hand rested against his scales he cautioned to look up. The king, the same one he had tried to kill, was standing over him, smiling.

"Glad to have you back, Buddy," he said. "It's alright. You're safe now."


	19. Snouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Gavin tackling Ryan after he's shown them his dragon form because he's so happy that he is no longer in possession of the biggest nose. That still doesn't stop everyone teasing him but he feels better that a dragon snout is the length of a man, about twice as big as his fucking huge nose

Despite everything else there was one thing that had Gavin delighted when he found out Ryan was a dragon. Ryan's snout. Leading the other lads to the dragon, Gavin tackled him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"See?" He asked. "Ryan's snout is much larger than my nose! It's as big as me!" Michael and Ray looked at them both, while Ryan just shook Gavin off.

"I don't know, Vav," Ray said. "I still think yours is bigger."

"Yours is easily bigger," Michael said. "Yours is at least twice the size of Ryan's." Gavin wilted.

"Aw that's not true," he said. "My nose isn't bigger than my whole body."

"It isn't?" Michael asked, feigning shock. "Because I sure thought it was."

"Imagine how big his nose would be if he was a dragon," Ray said, reducing Michael into a snickering mess. "He'd be half the size of Ryan but his nose would dwarf the castle." Gavin pouted.

"My nose isn't that big, ya donuts," he said. "You're just jealous."

"Not really," Ray said. "I don't need to smell things in other kingdoms." Gavin glowered and stormed off, leaving his brothers to laugh at his expense.


	20. Creeper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: They are out adventuring and stumble into a creeper nest and Ryan has to fly them away. Could just be the lads.

Of course Gavin would be the one to find the creeper nest. The trip had started out mundane enough. Head to the river, watch Gavin and Michael get drunk, keep them from drowning while making conversation with Ray, then bring everyone home. But if Gavin had any talent it was attracting creepers.

"Gavin look," Ray said, pointing two out. "It's your parents." Gavin waved at the creepers while Ryan eyed the warily.

"Hi parents," Gavin said. Ryan stopped when he heard a noise from behind them and turned to see two more creepers following them.

"Look you have an aunt and uncle too," Michael said, laughing. Another sound revealed three more creepers and by now the joke was no longer funny and instead very worrying. The creepers approached and one started to surge. Ryan snarled at it and changed, not caring that his clothes were torn off as he grabbed The Lads and flew them up and out of the blast radius.


	21. Ghast Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan revealing himself when protecting everyone from something and he's terrified they'll hate him but he just gets hugs bc yay he saved their lives
> 
> Note: This fic is non-canon.

The Nether was horrible for humans, but really Ryan didn't mind it too much. It was warm enough to be comfortable and very few of the denizens could harm him. He could use a Magma Cube as a pillow if he wanted and it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest. But for humans The Nether was deadly, and right now a Ghast had cornered Ryan and his companions.

Ryan would have slipped away if he could, but they were all properly trapped. He looked from the lurking Ghast to his friends and took a deep breath, running out. He heard them call for him but he didn't listen. He leaped from the ledge and changed in the air, his claws and teeth slicing into the Ghast with easy. It tried to fight back but its fireballs did nothing, and soon it was dead in his jaws. He landed back on the ledge and dropped the carcass, as his friends came out from their hiding spot, eyes wide.

"Ryan?" Gavin asked, shocked. "Ryan you're a bloody dragon." Ryan lowered his head, ashamed.

"Fuck that, man," Michael said. "He just tore apart a Ghast like a wet piece of paper! That was awesome!" Ryan lifted his head up, stunned.

"You saved our asses, Buddy," Geoff said, coming forward. "Wish you had told us about this before. Could have used a little fire power when we were fighting The Endermen." Ryan relaxed, and did his best to smile, glad they had accepted him for what he was.


	22. Slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine if its getting closer to the full moon and some of Ryan's dragon traits leak into his human form? Like growling when he feels threatened or something?

As the month went on it became harder and harder to keep up his disguise. His body would tremble under the effort and even the simplest of acts would leave him feeling winded. More than one the people of the castle had expressed concern, asking if he was injured or sick. But the worst part was when his disguise started to slip away. His nails would become pointed and he had to fight to keep his fangs hidden. One time he had bitten down on his tongue so hard his fangs had sliced through the muscle.

At least once someone else had noticed. The New Moon had only been a day away and his skin had taken on a rough texture, his scales threatening to erupt from his body. Gavin had noticed during their training exercise and made a joke about how Ryan needed to take better care of his skin. Ryan had laughed it off but that night he had locked himself in his house and panicked, realizing how close he had come to giving himself away.


	23. Slipping Part 2

Done as a request to continue the previous minific. Is non canon for the events of the over all story.

\-------

Later that night Ryan slipped back outside of his house, still feeling as weak as before and his body still struggling to hold onto its human form. As he made his way back towards the castle, he had left behind some of his gear in his panic, his legs grew weaker and weaker, until he was soon forced to his knees and his body changed without his permission. He collapsed there after it was over, closing his eyes and letting himself rest for a moment. He could take a few seconds to relax but then he had to change back before someone saw.

"Ryan?" His eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat, heart thumping in his chest as he looked and saw Gavin standing in front of him. He wanted to explain himself, but his jaws and throat were all wrong for their words, so instead he tightened his wings against his back and tried to make himself look smaller than he was.

Gavin was staring wide eyed at the dragon, stunned for a moment fore he approached it, arm outstretched. He ran his fingers over its horns when he realized that it, that Ryan, wasn't going to hurt him.

"Bloody Hell..." he said, then winced as he pricked himself on the tip of the horn. "I was just coming to see if you were alright. I didn't expect you to be some sort of reverse were-dragon." Ryan blinked, looking at Gavin oddly while the prince just pointed at the sky. "You change with the new moon. Werewolves change when it's full." Ryan let out a low grumble, the dragon's equivalent of an amused sigh, and closed his eyes, waiting to catch his breath for a moment before explaining to Gavin why he was wrong.


	24. Hunting Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: After everyone learns that Ryan is a dragon, he still stays in human form to keep from scaring people. He feels a little trapped when he stays like that for to long, and the Lads take notice and invite him on a hunting trip so he can shift in the forest without terrorizing the masses.

It was one thing for your king to accept that you were a dragon. It was another thing for everyone to accept that you were a dragon. After Ryan’s reveal, his full reveal after every rumor and misunderstanding had been put to bed, Ryan still didn’t feel fully comfortably approaching villagers as he truly was. Noticing that despite being officially welcome Ryan was still feeling uneasy, The Lads decided to take him out one day so that he could be himself.

Once they were deep into the woods, deeper than most people would go, Michael turned around, grinning.

"Alright Rye," he said. "You can let go now." Returning Michael’s smile, Ryan changed, knocking aside a few of the nearer trees as he did so. After glancing sheepishly back at Michael, the trees were an accident he swears, he turned his nose towards the wind, enjoying the scents of the forest and, more importantly, of prey. He picked up the scent of a deer and, joking, pointed towards it as though he was one of Matt’s wolves. Gavin let out a startled squawk and started laughing as Michael and Ray lost their shit as well. Once they had calmed down they followed Ryan in the direction, Gavin getting his bow ready when he saw the deer.

"This is mine," he said, taking aim and yelling Mark Nutt before letting the arrow fly. Of course, since deer aren’t deaf, Gavin’s cry alerted the animal to his presence and it took off running before the arrow could make contact. After gingerly patting Gavin on the back with a gentle claw Ryan took off after the deer, catching it in his jaws and carrying it back as whole as he could manage. Gavin huffed while Michael started to butcher it and Ryan patted his head as if to say ‘better luck next time.’


	25. Kitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan and Lindsay hunting together

Being a knight was a busy job, and it made getting together with your friends difficult. Especially when you were both knights working on different schedules. But somehow Ryan and Lindsay had managed to find a day when they could both go hunting together without having to worry about the prey being invisible, or Matt’s wolves catching on fire, or Gavin summoning every Creeper in the kingdom. Of course that didn’t necessarily mean that Lindsay wasn’t likely to summon every panther in the kingdom if she didn’t stop beckoning every ocelot they saw.

"Lindsay if you say kitty enough times you’re going to get a very large kitty," Ryan said as the twentieth ocelot that day raced past them. Lindsay pouted, continuing on her way.

"What’s wrong?" She asked. "Want to be the only kitty in the castle? You know Percival was there first."

"What?" Ryan asked. "I’m not a kitty I’m not even close."

"You do that back thing when you’re scared though," Lindsay said. "And your scales puff up. And you purr when your happy."

"The TNT didn’t scare me it just startled me," Ryan argued. "And those aren’t cat things they’re dragon things. If anything cats copied us."

"If you say so," Lindsay said. She turned, heading towards a cave. "Hey let’s go into the damp cave."

"Why?" Ryan asked, smiling despite himself at the choice of her words. "How many times to deer hide in caves?"

"Well you never know," she said. "We could find cave chickens." Ryan thought this over before nodding.

"Maybe we’ll find a cow," he said. "Though I don’t remember this cave so probably not. Unless I’m hiding cows in my sleep now." Lindsay laughed and Ryan smiled as they both entered the cave.


	26. Forging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan and Jack working in the forge

Ryan liked working in the forge with Jack. The heat was nice, even when Jack complained about it being too hot, and it made him feel useful around the castle as himself, and not just in a destructive way. It was obvious that dragons could be used as guards and warriors, but not everyone bothered to think about some of their more gentler traits, and Ryan appreciated that he wasn’t just being used as a weapon. Though something told him he would have appreciated it more if he wasn’t currently being used to smelt Geoff a new crown.

"Iron and Lapis…" Jack mumbled, and Ryan let out a growl of agreement. "One, what king wants an iron crown? Two, doesn’t he realize how hard Lapis is to find?" Ryan new exactly how hard Lapis was to find, since it had taken him 6 months just to find enough for two blocks in his hoard. He felt a bit guilty, since his secret hoard meant that Jack had a harder time than usual finding Lapis, but at the same time Ryan did find them first. Opening his jaws, Ryan breathed some more flames into the forge, enjoying the crackling of the flames.


	27. Shock and Awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: dragon!Ryan protecting the Lads from some enemy troops or assassins

Ryan snarled, curling up around his princes, the blood of one of the assassins already painting his fangs. The others had fallen back, not willing to get too close to the enraged dragon, but not far enough back to offer Ryan and The Lads a path of escape. A pained whine escaped Gavin and Ryan’s heart clenched. He had to get the arrow in Gavin’s shoulder tended to as quickly as he could, but if he uncurled to fly them to safety then the assassins would have another opening. Growling, Ryan opened his jaws and shot out a line of fire, incinerating the assassins who weren’t able to get out of the way fast enough. One hid behind a shield and the second the flames stopped threw some sort of glue into the dragon’s mouth, forcing his jaws shut. Ryan growled low in his throat as the assassins realized that much of the danger had passed, since he could not risk lunging at them without risking the princes. Panic welled withing Ryan as they started to move toward him again and, mind racing, he acted quickly.

Using his tail he gently moved The Lads under his belly then folded his wings down, shielding them. Then, summoning as much of his strength as he could, he called down a ring of lightning, which sought out the armor covered assassins and killed every last one of them, while thankfully leaving the shielded Lads unharmed. Once he was sure that every assassin was dead Ryan lifted the princes gently up onto his back and flew them back to the castle.


	28. Cookie Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ryan discovers sweets, specifically cookies, and is immediately hooked! Bonus if a) he attempts a cookie hoard and/or b) the lads find out and attempt to train him (and succeed)!

Dragons did not have access to many sweets. Fruit was typically too small for them to eat and meat tended not to be coated in sugar. Of course, when Gavin had discovered that Ryan had never had a desert of any kind, he treated it like it was some for of crime against Ryan’s right to exist. So a trip down to the kitchen later left Ryan sitting alone with with a plate of round sweets called cookies. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked one of them up and ate them. Blinking he quickly ate second, followed by a third. Looking down at the plate, and seeing that there were far too many cookies for Ryan to eat in one go, he carefully hid the rest in his pack, fully intending to add them to his hoard when he got home. Standing up and walking out of the kitchen, he passed by Gavin in the hall.

"Well?" He asked. Ryan shrugged, not wanting to give The Lads something to uses against him. It was bad enough they already knew that scratching under his chin was a weakness.

"They were alright."


	29. Fainting Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: ryan faints for whatever reason (standing up to quickly, illness, whatever), everyone babies him as a result, first out of genuine concern for his wellbeing (and then because he's annoyed that they won't leave him alone, and they want to troll him)

Dragons were hardy creatures, everyone knew that. So when after a battle Ryan went to stand up and ended up fainting instead it was the cause for concern. Geoff had taken charge instantly, as a king should, ordering everyone to give Ryan some space. Jack waved smelling salts under neath Ryan’s nose and the dragon man jolted awake, looking around a bit dazed.

"You alright, buddy?" Geoff asked, concern evident on his face. Ryan nodded, lifting himself up slowly.

"Yeah I’m alright," he said. "Just lost more blood than I thought in the battle."

"You’re sure?" Jack asked. "I didn’t know dragons could faint."

"I can go get him some water," Ray offered, then had run off to do so before Ryan could object. Ryan groaned, going to stand and then rolling his eyes when Jack helped him to his feet.

"Really, I’m fine," he insisted, growing annoyed. "I’m a dragon, remember? I’m tough." Michael looked him over before smirking.

"You really sure, Rye Bread?" He asked, drawing out the word really. "Maybe I can get you a cold clothe. Or a hot one since you’re a dragon. Or maybe you need some more blood. I’m sure I have some blood from my enemies lying around."

"I’m fine Michael," Ryan groaned.

"You should stay grounded for a week," Gavin said. "No, for a month. A year!"

"Guys…" Ryan said, annoyance creeping into his voice. Though if nothing else them making light of the situation had calmed Geoff and Jack down, so maybe this wasn’t all bad.


	30. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the miniseries, what if Ryan goes out into the woods (before everyone finds out he's a dragon) and changes into a dragon for a bit and then gets really hurt? The guys realize that he's been gone for too long and they go to find him. When they do, it's totally up to you whether they find him in his dragon form or his human form. Anyways, have a great day!

It wasn't unusual for Ryan to vanish on the day of the new moon. It was what he did and everyone accepted it as a normal part of Ryan. Or at least as normal as anything about Ryan could be, the man did trap his cow in a hole, after all. But what was unusual was when he didn't come back to the castle the next day. At first they all just thought he was late, but soon lunch had passed, and then supper, and by the time the sun had set Geoff put out an order to search for Ryan. They stopped by his house first and, finding it empty, set out into the woods, with everyone splitting up to cover more ground.

Jack was the first person to find something, but it wasn't Ryan. Laying close to the river, and seemingly trying to crawl towards it, was a heavily injured dragon, the same golden Greater Drake him and Gavin had seen on past new moons. Jack took his battle axe off his hip and approached the creature slowly, ready to strike if it attacked. Instead, it flattened itself to the ground and spread its wings a bit, clearly entering a defensive pose. Jack frowned, noticing numerous bite marks around is neck, and put his axe away.

"It's alright," he said, knowing it could understand him even if it couldn't answer. "You want to get to the river?" It seemed to nod, so Jack approached it cautiously and began to push, barely budging the animal but seemingly to help it just enough for it to slide into the water. Once it was out of sight Jack continued his search for Ryan.

Michael was the one to find Ryan, hours later. The man was curled up beneath a tree and heavily injured, claiming to have been attacked by a wolf. After getting a few potions into him he was steady enough to stand and Geoff gave him the rest of the week off to recover from his wounds.


	31. Dragon's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minific prompt: Ryan is stuck in dragon form so he can heal after fighting a monster (maybe a wither?) He's hesitant to let Caleb and the others treat his wounds, but he gives in and lets them help when they inform him that they know to be careful of toxic dragon blood.

Normally zombies weren’t a concern for Ryan, since they were too slow to keep up with him and normally too weak to cause him many injuries. But even a dragon could become overwhelmed by a horde, enough so that he was forced to stay in his dragon form for a while to heal. At least until his wings healed. Normally he would have just slept it off, maybe sleep for a few days until the stinging had stopped. But he was a knight now, and the castle had a healer, who wasn’t happy that Ryan wasn’t letting him do his job. Normally Ryan would have let Caleb help, if he had been in human form and the wounds less severe. Dragon’s Blood burned, and he couldn’t risk Caleb getting hurt over his injuries. So when Caleb tracked him down, his healer’s kit in hand, Ryan was ready to turn tail and go somewhere Caleb couldn’t follow.

“It’s alright Ryan,” Caleb said, holding up his hands. “I know why you’ve been avoiding me. I’ve been reading up on dragon physiology, and I know about your blood.” Ryan paused as he watched Caleb set the kit down and open it, pulling out thick gloves not unlike the ones Jack used to work in the forge. “See? Now let me at least look at your wings.” Ryan laid back down and let Caleb approach him, the healer gently rubbing a salve on the dragon’s wounds before setting to work sewing the worst of them shut.


	32. Nipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kdin is a rambunctious youngster, and he likes to play rough. He stays in dragon shape and keeps nipping at Ryan until the older dragon shifts and chases after him. When it's clear that Ryan is actually very annoyed, Kdin runs to hide behind Lindsay.

Young dragons were surprisingly playful for infant apex predators, and Ender Dragons hatchlings in particular were surprisingly playful for infant world destroying monsters of legend. At only three days old everyone else, though they found Kdin adorably, was cautious to actually play with him yet. They had seen what his Parent was capable of, and if Kdin had even a fraction of that power he could seriously injure someone, or worse. So the job of playing with Kdin fell onto Ryan, who didn’t mind it for the most part, but at times being stuck playing with a baby, especially when he had other things to do, because tedious. Especially when said baby wouldn’t stop nipping at him.

Now, when dragons nip, it’s closer to a full blown attack. They don’t mean it, it’s just how they work. Normally they’re nipping their parents or siblings so it’s not an issue. But Ryan spent most of his time in human form, and having Kdin constantly trying to tear chunks out of his legs just to start a game got old fast. So when one day, in the garden, Kdin bit Ryan just a bit too hard and the other dragon changed shape then and there, snapping back at the smaller dragon and chasing after him, Kdin first thought it was just the play he had been bugging the older dragon for. When it became clear it wasn’t, he ran into the castle, where Ryan couldn’t easily fit without changing shape, and right into Lindsay’s room, where he hid behind the knight.

Who made sure to scold Ryan once he got into her room. Kdin was just a baby after all.


	33. Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I go to join my brethren! I'm a squid now." "Ryan, you're not a squid." *cue shapeshift into squid* The Lads freak out as Geoff and Jack laugh their asses off.

Achievement Kingdom had an odd tradition of once a year dedicating an entire day to fishing (for some reason Caleb was banned from this day, and Ryan never could figure out why). Now fishing wasn’t un-enjoyable, it was just boring sometimes, especially when you weren’t catching anything. So no one could really blame Ryan that he became distracted watching the squid.

“I go to join my brethren!” He declared dramatically, standing up and jumping into the part of the lake with the most squid. He tread water at the surface, looking back at everyone before telling them, completely seriously, “I’m a squid now.”

“Ryan you’re not a squid,” Gavin said. Ryan frowned for a moment before smiling and then transforming into a squid, its skin the same color as the dragon’s scales. Gavin made a series of shocked and appalled noises while Michael and Ray equally started to freak out. Geoff and Jack, meanwhile, started to laugh uproariously.

“How did he do that?!” Gavin asked, watching the squid as it swam around. “He turned into a bloody squid!”

“Well he does turn into a human every day,” Jack said, calming down enough to answer the Prince’s question. “It’s probably not that different for him.”

“But squid don’t have spines!” Gavin said.

“Humans don’t have wings,” Jack pointed out.


	34. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh angst mini fic? i love angst when person A loses control/becomes a monster and their friends freak out and are almost hurt but then person a snaps out of it. any angst really

Berserker. That was the name for what Michael was. And he hated it. Sure it came in handy in battle, but he had nearly killed his friends too many times to count. Like the time he had almost blinded Ray.

They were practicing their daggers, because Geoff wanted them to be ready to defend themselves in close range. It had started out fine enough, but Michael had gotten a little too into it. A little too bloodthirsty. Something in him snapped and it was as though a switch had been flicked. He didn’t bother to dodge Ray’s attack, instead taking the cut to his shoulder, and slashed out himself, aiming for Ray’s neck. Ray’s eyes went wide and he had tried to throw up his shield. But it faltered and so did Ray, and Michael’s blade had slashed across his face, right over his eyes. Michael had come back to himself to the sight of Ray on the ground, covering his eyes and crying in pain, and before he could go to his brother Jack had taken Ray to the healer.

Ray had been fast enough to close his eyes, so he didn’t lose them. But the scars remained and reminded Michael every day that in a world of dragons, zombies, and Endermen he was the real monster.


	35. Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompt) Ryan tries to teach Ray some weather magic. When the Lads ask if he can create a tornado, he decides to find out. He succeeds. Geoff bans the use of weather magic within a mile of the castle.

“Why are you teaching Ray how to make rain?” Gavin asked, sitting on a rock while Michael leaned on it, watching their dragon protector train their brother. “He’s just going to make his bloody roses grow faster.”

“Maybe he can make acid rain and burn them all,” Michael suggested. Ryan frowned, thinking back to the rapidly growing rose problem that the castle had. He was sure he saw one eat a rat the other day.

“Let’s try something different,” he said. “Let’s just work with controlling wind. You can’t make any roses grow with that.” Wind was easier too. Some breathing techniques and learning to move the flow of it. It made for a calm lesson, until Gavin decided to speak up again.

“Hey Rye,” he said, looking at the dragon. “If you can control the wind, can you make a tornado?” Ryan paused for a moment, thinking.

“I never tried it,” he confessed. “But I can alter wind currents, so I guess I would be able to, right?” He smiled, looking at the lads. “Should I try it?” They all nodded, grinning.

It took about three days to clean up the mess, and Ryan was sure Geoff was going to have him and the lads executed for dropping a tornado right through his throne room. Fortunately Geoff instead decided to just ban any and all weather magic within a mile of the castle.

Unfortunately tornadoes can travel much more than a mile.


	36. Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ryan has to break Michael out of his Berserker rage

When Michael’s rage got started, it was hard to get it to calm down. Sometimes it took as much as separating him from all others and letting him calm down alone. Ryan had never much cared for that plan, as it didn’t seem right to him to just leave Michael alone and not even try to help. So Ryan came up with his own plan, one he hoped he wouldn’t have to test out any time soon.

Of course his luck didn’t hold out, and after a particularly nasty battle Michael was left in another one of his furies. Everyone kept a safe distance from the enraged Prince but Ryan changed back into a dragon and rushed to Michael’s side, grabbing Michael in both paws and holding him close against his chest as he wrapped his wings tightly around him. Michael struggled, still in a berserker frenzy, but Ryan didn’t let go until Michael started to relax in his grip, calming down thanks to the warmth and presence of Ryan. Once he was sure it was safe he placed Michael down and changed back into a human.

“Ryan..” Michael said, in a bit of shock. “Um..thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Ryan said, smiling. “It was nothing.”


	37. Rush To A Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets badly hurt protecting Ryan. He needs a healer to survive and Ryan is determined to get him there. (Happy ending please) <3

Michael was the best hunter in the kingdom, everyone knew that. But even the best hunters could be caught off guard, especially by a creeper. The second Ryan had heard the blast go off in the area of his prince he was there in seconds. Michael was badly hurt, with creeper burns covering much of his chest, and he needed a healer soon.

Ryan changed into a dragon then and there and grabbed Michael gently in his front paws. The forest around them was tight, too tight for Ryan to spread his wings and fly away, so he tore at the trees, knocking them down with his jaws and tail until he could spread his wings and take off. And even then he caught them on branches, tearing bleeding scratches into them on the thicker branches. They were minor for a dragon, however, and the dull pain didn’t stop him from flying back to the castle and delivering Michael to Caleb.

The healer wanted to look Ryan over as well, in case any of his wing cuts had transferred internally. But Ryan wouldn’t budge until Michael was alright first. Thankfully Michael was alright, thanks to Ryan acting as fast as he did, and luckily Ryan’s injuries had only transferred to his back.


	38. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan taking the lads flying? Whether or not it's asked for is another thing..

A dragon could get tired of three princes trying to treat him like a horse, and Ryan was no exception. Sure he knew they meant no harm by it, and they just wanted to have a bit of fun, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Or that he didn’t want to have some fun of his own.

He had spent a week planning it, waiting until the perfect moment when all The Lads were both together and alone before swooping down and carrying all three of them high up into the air. Of course even with his planning and practicing he had missed Gavin the first time and had to go back for him, grumbling to himself about how the myths never mentioned how hard stealing princes was, especially ones that moved around so much.

“What are you doing Ryan?” Michael yelled, his voice changing pitch as he yelled the dragon’s name, adding a great deal more emphasis to the second half.

“You all wanted me to take you flying,” Ryan said, going a bit higher. “So I’m taking you flying.”


	39. Berserker Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you mentioned in your notes that dragons are natural Berserkers, right? So maybe you could have Ryan losing himself in the heat of battle like Michael does. And maybe they could bond over that?

“You alright?” Michael asked, sitting down next to Ryan. The dragon-man lifted his head out of his hands and glanced over at the prince before nodding.

“Yeah,” he said. “Just shaken.”

“You never told me you were a Berseker too,” Michael said, earning a sigh.

“I am but it’s different,” he said, looking up at the sky. “All dragons are, but we normally have more control than that. I don’t know what happened.”

“You bit an elephant in half,” Michael said. “That’s what happened.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said, trying to laugh it off. “Yeah I did.” They lapsed into an awkward silence for a moment before Michael spoke again.

“You saved us though,” he said. “And no one else got hurt. Which is already better than I’m going.”

“You’re getting better,” Ryan said. “You calm down faster.” Michael smiled, leaning against the knight.

“Thanks Rye Bread.”


	40. Shield From Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ryan is discovered while protecting the lads from another dragon

Dragons weren't the monsters everyone thought them to be. They were predators, yes, at least usually, but they were no more monstrous than your average panther, or even your average human. And just like your average human, you had some good ones and some bad ones.

For little over a month now Ryan had smelled the other dragon in the kingdom, but he hadn't been able to track it down. He wasn't even sure what kind it was, though if he had to guess it was a Fire Morph Ender Dragon. His suspicions were confirmed, when him and The Lads encountered it while out on a hunt.

The creature was a deep crimson with an orange belly, and heat radiated off it in waves. Every exhale it let out rippled the air with heat and flames, and the bushes and trees started to smoke just by its presence. It turned its burning eyes towards Ryan and The Lads, opened its jaws, and let loose a gout of flame.

The attack happened too quickly for Ryan to get The Lads out of the blast so he did the only thing he thought to do. He changed, wrapping his wings around them, and as soon as the flame stopped he turned and lunged, snapping at the neck of the other dragon. It met his attack, but soon found him too well armored, and immune to flame. With a snarl the Fire Morph turned and fled, flying as far and as fast as its wings would carry it. Once it was gone Ryan heard Gavin's voice squeak from behind him.

"Rye?" he asked, sounding traumatized. Ryan turned and moved towards them, keeping low, and laid down once he reached them, hoping they realized he meant them no harm.

It was Michael who finally worked up the courage to pet the dragon, before deciding to jump onto Ryan's back. Startled, and deciding to have some fun, Ryan bucked Michael off, only to have the other two jump on instead. Satisfied that they weren't afraid, Ryan brought them home, wondering how to explain all this.


	41. Hoard Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ryan’s hoard is discovered

"Hey Ryan?" Ray asked, looking down into the hole. "Why do you have a chest filled with gold in Edgar's hole?"

Ryan jumped at the sudden question before looking down into the hole himself. Sure enough, either he had forgotten to bury the chest or Edgar had dug it up. Dug it up and opened it. Ryan decided to go with that one. Stupid cow.

"I found it when I was out mining for extra coal," Ryan said. "Should I have not taken it?" He knew Geoff's policies towards resources tended to lean more towards the line of "fuck it" than other kings. If you found something nice on your own then it was yours. Just as long as you didn't technically steal from him.

Which to be honest was exactly what Ryan had done when he took the gold from the towers. But no one had to know where the gold came from, did they?

Ray shrugged. "I don't care," he said. "Just wondering why you're keeping it in a hole. Weird mother fucker." Sometimes Ryan wondered if everyone wouldn't kick themselves if they ever found out he was a dragon. If some of his behavior wouldn't suddenly make sense to them.


	42. Gavin's Guide to Hydrating Your Dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Milk Shenanigans

Hello, and welcome to Gavin's Guide to Hydrating Your Dragon!

Now the first thing you need to know is that water is really the best beverage to use when hydrating your dragon. Or anything else for that matter. No, your dragon should not drink lava. Even if it can, lava isn't good for it.

Next thing is don't give your dragon bevs. They don't like it anyway. And if they DO like it, then you need to find a way to get a dragon sized bev.

What dragons DO like is milk. They bloody love the stuff. Like humans it helps them grow, but it can also lull them to sleep. Maybe their bodies heats it up so it becomes warm milk, and warm milk makes everyone sleepy.

If you're going to give your dragon milk, you need about fifty cows just for it. Then all you need to do is follow the steps below:

  1. Let your dragon loose among the cows.
  2. Turn away and gag while your dragon scrapes at the utters to encourage the production of milk. Those poor cows.
  3. Remember you forgot to close the gate.
  4. Help the dragon round up all the cows.
  5. Milk the cows yourself.
  6. Give the milk to your dragon.



And now you know the proper ways of keeping your loyal dragon hydrated. Pass on the word, and together we can fight draconic dehydration!


	43. Cluster Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clusterfuck AU

Ryan wanted to know two things about this little rift in space time known as the Cluster Fuck.

The first one was why was all his other halves creepy and evil. Hell he was a DRAGON and he wasn't as bad as they were. Quite a few of them were kings, too, which didn't seem so bad at first, but they were horrible kings. He'd never want to work for them, and he didn't understand why anyone did at all.

The next thing he wanted to know, as he puffed out a bit of smoke to keep one of his other selves from killing an alternate Geoff, was why he was in charge of watching them all. He had gone from royal babysitter to general babysitter very fast, under the orders of someone who called himself Geoff Prime. Of course Ryan's Geoff had protested, since the dragon was HIS knight, but Jack (and Jack, and Jack, and a woman named Jack, and another Jack, really it seemed like Jack was reasonable no matter what universe they were from) convinced Geoff it would be for the best. For now. Geoff acquiesced, and now Ryan was babysitting murderers and madmen.

Okay so maybe it wasn't so different from guarding The Lads after all. At least Michael and Mogar had stopped fighting.


	44. Dragon Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sick Dragon Ryan

Dragons were hardy creatures, quick to heal, difficult to injure, and rarely sick. But rarely didn't mean never, and one morning, despite Geoff's summons, Ryan did not appear in the throne room. The king waited ten minutes, then twenty, then when an hour passed he rose from his throne and went to see why his dragon hadn't come to the super important meeting.

"Ryan what is wrong with you?" Geoff muttered as he approached the room. "We need to figure out what to do with Kdin. She's getting to be as big as a horse, and I'm running out of rotten fle-Ryan?"

When he opened the door he found himself faced with a dragon, curled up in the room as best as he could manage. Which wasn't very well, seeing as the room wasn't built with a large dragon in mind. Ryan's head was pressed against the wall, and his tail was hanging out the window. The dragon groaned, and tried to shift, but failed miserably. Worst of all, the dragon's eyes seemed to be crusted shut.

"Ryan!" Geoff said, rushing to the dragon's side, only to recoil when face with how _hot_ the dragon was. Getting near him was like getting near a roaring blaze. "What's wrong?" Ryan groaned, shifted his head, and forced his eyes open. They were glazed and unfocused, though he tried to look at Geoff.

"Flu," he said.

“Flu?!” Geoff asked, incredulous. “Dragons can’t get the flu!”

\---

It turned out that, according to the books Jack had pulled from the castle library, that dragons _could,_ in fact, get the flu. The symptoms were much the same as in humans, only happening in a dragon. Thankfully it was rarely fatal. Un-thankfully, the chicken soup required to keep a sick dragon happy required a lot of dead chickens. Geoff was sure the squawking would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr blog is ryanthedragonminecraftau.tumblr.com/


End file.
